Loyalty
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Despite his dislike of meddling with the past, Gerome followed Lucina into the past because she inspired loyalty in him with her words and actions. But when a new revelation changes everything, Gerome finds himself angry with her choices and unable to understand why.


**Loyalty, a 'what if' fiction.** Author's notes are included at the bottom.

* * *

Gerome was never a social person, and the adjustments he made in joining the shepherds vexed him. As he settled in many people from the past tried conversing with him, but he ignored them all. He also saw his comrades talking beside their parents from the past and felt irritated. To Gerome it looked like no-one bothered to think about the consequences of becoming attached. None of them cared that they were only preparing for heartbreak once fate came calling for these people that looked like their parents. With an internal sigh Gerome found Minerva, sat himself in his saddle and took off, seeking a quiet spot to train.

It didn't take long for Gerome to find a clearing, and he was well into his regime when Minerva growled threateningly, alerting him that someone was approaching. Gerome picked up his spear and readied himself but forced himself to relax once he saw that it was only the tactician of the group he had joined with. He supposed it was Robin's job to get to know everyone he was working with, but the idea of talking to someone from the past still made Gerome feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, Gerome." Robin said energetically. "I'm Robin, the tactician of this group. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…" Gerome frowned underneath his mask. Obviously this person didn't know the meaning of leaving someone in peace.

"I'm hoping that in talking and getting to know you I can use this better grasp of your strengths to make more tactically sound decisions when I have to make plans." Robin said, ignoring the silent treatment he was receiving.

"…" Gerome wondered how Robin got any work done with the amount of hot air he was spouting.

"I'd appreciate some kind of response, if it's not too much trouble...? After all, we are comrades-in-arms." Robin asked, confusion crossing his eyes.

"This will sound rude, but I have no desire to talk to you. Or anyone. I'm trying to associate as little as possible with anyone from this era." Gerome said bluntly. Robin however wasn't daunted by such a reply.

"Oh? Why is that?" Robin said curiously.

"For people from the future, like me, this world seems unreal. A dream. We are not meant to be here. This is not our place." Gerome answered calmly.

"Yes, but-"

"No. The safest thing is to avoid contact as much as possible." Gerome said, cutting Robin short.

"I understand we are divided by time and history. But isn't that all the more reason to reach across the chasm and forge bonds?" Robin asked.

"What you suggest is impossible. Now leave me be." Gerome said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Very well. I will leave it there, for now. But we will discuss this

again, you and I." Robin said before departing from whence he came. Despite the friendly tone Gerome did notice the steel in Robin's voice. He would visit again at some point without fail. Gerome felt his brow furrow further in annoyance at having to speak to Robin at a later date and resumed his training.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for the most part; the Shepherds recent victory against Valm meant that they had to a few days to prepare for the assault on Fort Steiger. Gerome mostly kept to himself, spending as much time as possible away from everyone else. The exceptions to this were the past selves of his parents, who continued to interrupt Gerome's solitude in the hopes that he would open up to them both. Minerva was always nearby, which gave Gerome a quick getaway available because of how uncomfortable he felt around them.

His friend Laurent would pay Gerome a quick visit each day, reporting on the condition and well-being of the shepherds. And in turn Gerome would in turn give pointers where they could make improvements to their daily routines or buy extra supplies to increase the company's chances of success. Then there was Cynthia, whose endless optimism both charmed and frustrated Gerome. She would always try to talk to him at every opportunity, no matter how much he wanted to be left alone. But his protests at her bothering him were always half-hearted; he secretly enjoyed how easily she could brighten his day so easily.

Last of all there was his leader, Lucina. She was the one who he listened to and respected the most, and she convinced him to make the trip back with her and the other children. Lucina's words and deeds made Gerome feel that there they could accomplish their mission against all odds.

So he put his faith in her and set his misgivings aside. He silently swore to serve her like his father had. And when Lucina had needed help, Gerome always took the time to give it. When she had lost her pendant with her mother's image carved into it, he helped her search for it without complaint. Whenever she was in trouble on the battlefield, he bore his axe down on anyone that threatened her. And when she spoke to him about her own efforts to change the future, he listened while she voiced her frustrations and doubts about her mission without judgment.

But the next time she talked to him Lucina asked if would be willing to join her at one of the war council's that the Shepherds regularly hosted. He considered it, but he felt uncomfortable with the idea of mingling with so many people and had to refuse her.

"Sorry. I'm not much for group activity." Gerome said regretfully.

"A pity. We could benefit from your calm, measured opinions." Lucina said sadly. "You have a keen mind for combat as well… Regardless, I will not force you."

"I am sorry if I disappoint you. But I know my own limitations." Gerome replied. "I am not one for plans or speeches. I am a wolf that deals only in death."

"Then we have something in common." Lucina said. Gerome was shocked at her comment. She was underestimating her abilities, and he had to convince her that she was more than a death dealer.

"We do not! You are a leader who can inspire with both words and deeds." Gerome said harshly. "Though we fight alongside each other in the field, we play different roles."

"You sell yourself short, sir." Lucina said determinedly. "You have always been a stalwart companion, and I believe you have more to offer than you say you do."

"Perhaps, but don't they say to _use the right tool for the right job?_ You provide the inspiration and strategy. I will cut down any who dare oppose you." Gerome stated.

"There is a certain wisdom to what you say." Lucina admitted.

"Don't sound so surprised…" Gerome said, trying to keep a modest tone to his voice. "Now, I have some swords to sharpen, and I think you have a council to attend."

"Farewell, Gerome. I shall look for you on the battlefield." Lucina said with a deep bow.

"You needn't look far—I will stand beside you, as always." Gerome said before Lucina walked away. It surprised Gerome that Lucina wanted him to become more involved with the workings of the Shepherds. His friend Laurent had also given the same advice so Gerome could build a rapport with the company. The fact that two of his friends had asked him about talking to his comrades within the same day made him feel very suspicious.

It wasn't long before he was again approached by Robin. Gerome saw that Robin wasn't wearing the hooded cloak he was so famous for, and looked somewhat tired and exhausted. To Gerome it wasn't so surprising considering how much work Robin had to handle each day.

"Greetings, Gerome." Robin said with a polite wave.

"I told you, I want nothing to do with you or your kind." Gerome said sternly.

"Yes, I remember. And I'll try to honor that as best I can." Robin replied with a smile. But please, do me one favor."

"I'm listening. For now." Gerome answered.

"I remember you saying that it was impossible to forge bonds between our two timelines last time we spoke. I still disagree with that statement, and I hope to be able to change your mind." Robin explained. Gerome felt cold triumph flood through his veins.

"I knew that something was off." Gerome said. "When both Laurent and Lucina tried to get me more involved with people from this age I felt that you had a hand in orchestrating this."

"Yes, I have talked to them both about helping you in this regard." Robin admitted. "They were happy to help me, and they feel that you could do our cause more good by interacting more directly."

"I see that you are skilled at convincing people with your words master tactician…but I'm still not hearing your request." Gerome said feeling irritated by the way Robin was dancing around the subject.

"My request is that you should visit my tent tonight if you're willing. And then I will show you the truth that we can forge bonds across time." Robin said with a deflated sigh. "That's all I'm asking."

"Hmph. Very well then." Gerome answered. "I will see what you have on offer."

"You won't be disappointed." Robin promised, his face brightening swiftly. "I'll see you tonight."

Gerome found it strange how quickly Robin could bounce back from feeling down emotionally. He was much like Cynthia that way, and yet he was more cunning than Laurent according to what he had heard from the rumors. Gerome thought about what possible proof Robin might have and the first idea that came to mind was the friendships Robin might have with both Laurent and Lucina. Gerome knew that most of the Shepherds found him easy to approach and quite likeable. But Gerome ruled out that option. If it was about friendships Robin would have spoken about it straight away and not asked to see him privately. There had to be something more to what Robin had, and the mystery continued to elude him. But Gerome decided that he would worry about it once he had visited Robin.

* * *

That night once the shepherds had mostly drifted off to sleep Gerome headed off to find Robin's tent and demand to see what Robin had to offer. Robin's tent was easy to find, the tactician had his tent set up nearby Chrom's and it was easily distinguishable compared to the tents the common soldiers used. Upon entering Gerome saw a well-organized collection of books, most of which contained notes about war philosophy, strategy and tactics within a small bookcase. The desk Robin was working on however was best described as an organized mess. A mass of papers, maps and scrolls littered the desk around the edges and only a small bit of the desk top was visible. A single ink spill could ruin everything on the table.

"Evening, Robin." Gerome announced. "I'm here to see if you can prove me wrong."

"Ah, Gerome." Robin said, his eyes lighting up once he saw Gerome. "Good timing. I have the proof you need. And she knows about this meeting and will be here any moment. She's been rather busy running errands for me today."

"Your proof is a person?" Gerome asked curiously.

"Correct. Her name is Morgan." Robin stated.

"Why do you say that this person is proof of a bond between the ages?" Gerome asked skeptically.

"She's someone I met shortly before you joined our company. Meeting her was a big discovery, and she's changed everything we know about the future. Once you see her, you will understand." Robin replied. As he finished speaking another person entered the tent behind Gerome. Robin smiled as he saw who had entered the tent. Turning around, Gerome noticed Lucina walking in and beside her was another person who was wearing a hooded robe. Upon closer inspection Gerome noted that it was the robe that Robin wore most of the time. But the hood covered her face, so he couldn't see any features. But Gerome assumed that person was Morgan.

"Ah, it's good to see that you and Morgan have arrived." Robin said happily to Lucina, who looked exceptionally happy to see him.

"Hello father! I'm happy to see you." The hooded person replied brightly with an eager wave of her left arm. "How's work?"

"I'm making good progress, but Chrom's been working me extra hard today. I'm going to feel it later." Robin said with a smile. "But why are you wearing your hood up today?"

"That's because the hood makes us tactician's more mysterious!" Morgan explained. "It also helps mask our intentions from our foes on the battlefield, and thus harder to predict!"

"That's good use of subterfuge and misdirection." Robin said with a well humored laugh. "But could you lower your hood for Gerome here please? He needs to see your face properly, and don't forget to show him the back of your right hand."

"Okay father!" Morgan said cheerfully as she lowered the hood of her robes. What Gerome saw made him recoil in surprise. Morgan's hair was the exact shade of blue as Lucina's. Then she removed her right hand glove and underneath it the Mark of Naga was plain to see.

"What sorcery is this?" Gerome asked in disbelief. "Why does your daughter resemble Lucina so much? Do you mean that she come from-"

"That's right. Morgan hails from a different future altogether, and not the one you came from. She comes from a future that was only made possible by two people forging ties across history." Robin explained. Once Gerome understood what Robin was implying he found himself overwhelmed by fury.

"And that means Lucina is your wife, and also Morgan's mother!" Gerome cried out in horror. Robin nodded in assent while Morgan recoiled in fear at how angry Gerome was. "How could you let yourself get too attached to the past Lucina? Do you remember none of my advice and counsel?"

"Gerome, please listen to me. I have not forgotten your warnings about interfering with history." Lucina said, reaching out and laying her hand on Gerome's shoulder softly in a placating manner. "With them in mind I tried to avoid altering history as much as I could. I tried to change events only enough to prevent Grima's return. But my efforts alone weren't enough to change history."

"Therefore Lucina came to me for help in her quest, and I vowed to do everything in my power to aid her. I saw how heavy a burden Lucina was carrying around and I encouraged her start relying on other people. Without meaning to I took most of that burden on my own shoulders. I asked her to try to look after herself more, because she wouldn't be able to help anyone out if she collapsed from exhaustion." Robin continued.

"And soon I began thinking of him not as a tactician and friend of my father but as a man who I admired, and that admiration turned to love." Lucina said, finishing her explanation. "Robin confessed that he felt the same, and we got married. I can't imagine living a life without him at my side."

"That's enough. We don't belong here at all!" Gerome countered hotly, pushing Lucina's hand away from him. "We're here to wrestle fate into submission, not to fraternize with ghosts! We must stay focused on our mission, and nothing else. Don't forget that we _must_ return to our own time if we succeed."

"I am sorry Gerome, but I'm staying behind." Lucina said resolutely. "When I married Robin, my parents talked to us. They gave us their blessing and convinced me to be a family together."

"This is madness!" Gerome growled. "First you deliberately interfere with history more than we intended, and now you'd rather become a housewife in this dream world than return to our home! Are you so deluded by infatuation that you're willing to jeopardize our mission just to stay beside this man?"

"That isn't true. Being with Robin has made me all the more determined to save this world. He means everything to me, and I love him with all my heart." Lucina replied, her eyes looking unflinchingly into Gerome's.

"And my parents used to say the same thing, but in the end their love meant nothing." Gerome said bitterly. "I cannot understand your reasoning, nor support your choices. But if this is what you want I won't try to change your mind."

"I want this more than anything. Thank you for respecting my decision, Gerome." Lucina answered gratefully.

"Don't thank me. I haven't done anything." Gerome said brusquely. "You're my leader; I'll continue to stand beside you and fight for your cause. My loyalty will not waver. Robin, I am forced to admit that you have bridged the gap and in a way I never thought possible. But nothing good will come of this. You and Lucina _will_ have to pay the price for this gross transgression. Be warned. I tire of this conversation."

With that Gerome gave a minimal bow to them both and muttered an apology to Morgan for scaring her before he walked off in a hurry. Robin let out a sigh once Gerome was out of sight.

"He's every bit as suspicious as his father is. I can't tell the difference between the two." Robin said wearily as he pulled in Lucina for a hug, running his hands over Lucina's back.

"You're right. He is very much like his father. But that suspicious nature kept us alert to threats that would have gotten us killed if we weren't ready for them." Lucina replied, resting her head against Robin's chest. "He is a good man, behind the mask he wears… he does mean well."

"I know. But Gerome is going the wrong way about achieving his aims. I only hope we can show him that before it's too late." Robin said soothingly.

* * *

Meanwhile Gerome had found Minerva and quickly flew away from camp. In a minute Gerome had found a quiet spot to land, before taking off his mask and let out a yell of anguish. Minerva walked up to him and looked at Gerome questionably.

"Yes Minerva, I'm furious about what's happened." Gerome said. "Lucina's risking everything by indulging in her feelings for Robin. She now has a child from a future that shouldn't exist. Her efforts in changing history are affecting things in ways we don't understand, and those changes could bring death to us all. How far does she have to go in pushing the pendulum before she comes to her senses?"

"Grrrr…"

"Yes, I suppose love is irrational. And love definitely has clouded Lucina's vision." Gerome conceded. "She's made me realize how important it is to keep ourselves at arm's length from anyone in this era. I'll have to work extra hard to protect her from her-"

"Arroooo."

"Why are you telling me that father's love for mother was his noblest trait? He got injured many times while he tried to protect her." Gerome asked, not understanding Minerva's point.

"Graww…"

"But Mother still loved him dearly despite scolding his recklessness, because his actions came from his heart and not because of his knightly virtues." Gerome said as he began to understand. "…Are you trying to tell me that I don't understand Lucina's point of view because I'm closed off emotionally?"

Minerva barked a reply, to which Gerome's eyes widened in shock.

"So I should use my heart instead of my head... as well as stop keeping everyone at arm's length. Especially when it comes to my parents Minerva? …Keeping my distance is all I know how to do." Gerome admitted, staring at his mask. "One of the few things I remember father saying before he died was '_For a knight, loyalty is the primary virtue.'_ Focusing on loyalty above everything else has kept my grief and loneliness from overwhelming me. The thought of being vulnerable scares me. If I get attached and death does claim my parents again... I don't know how I could cope…"

Minerva nuzzled Gerome's face gently and growled softly. Gerome heard her words, and wordlessly nodded in reply. He closed his eyes and felt tears run down his face and fall on Minerva's scales as he cried for the first time in ages. Minerva supported him while he sobbed and admitted openly how badly he had missed his parents, and how scared he was of losing them again.

"M-Minerva… Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear. I feel like the burden has lifted a little… but we should hurry back to camp." Gerome said as he dried his tears. Minerva cooed back and settled down so Gerome could sit himself in her saddle. Once he did she swiftly took flight back to camp. Once Gerome had brought Minerva to the stables and tied her to a post he returned to his tent, unrolled his bed-roll and laid himself down. Sleep for once took him swiftly once he closed his eyes.

The next morning Gerome awoke to the hustle of the shepherds preparing for another march. To his surprise it was well past midday, and he realized that he had slept in. With a yawn he got up, put on his mask and armor and sought Lucina out. It didn't take her long to find her sparring with Chrom, a happy smile brightening her face.

"Excuse me Lucina. I need to speak with you." Gerome called out.

"Hello, Gerome. Is this about what you said yesterday?" Lucina asked as she put her training sword away.

"It is." Gerome said stoically, hiding the embarrassment he felt.

"Father, would you mind if I speak to my friend for a bit before we spar?" Lucina asked politely.

"Heh, it's alright." Chrom answered with an easy smile. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you, father." Lucina said; embracing Chrom briefly before she focused on Gerome. "Please, speak about what's on your mind."

"I…regret my outburst last night. I am sorry." Gerome said with a sad look on his face. "I overreacted and ignored how strongly you felt about Robin. It was rude of me."

"You are forgiven, my friend." Lucina answered in relief. "I know that you meant well despite the outburst. You always did your best to give me advice and protect me much like your father did. I initially tried to ignore my feelings for Robin; I knew that being involved with him could jeopardize our mission. But bottling my emotions up hurt me more than it helped me."

"Minerva told me the same thing about my parents. And she also told me to try thinking from the heart for once." Gerome said flatly. "I retract my words about Robin being a ghost that you're infatuated with. But I still worry that we might be changing things too much. That unforeseen consequences of our actions might bring death upon us."

"I do understand your thinking. That is why I rely on both Father and Robin, so that if a problem happens we can handle it before they can cause any harm. And I rely on you also." Lucina said. "The task before us is too much for any one person. We must rely on the ties that bind us. We must lend each other aid, support each other, and act as one. Then, there is hope."

"That doesn't sound like something you would say." Gerome commented. "Did Robin speak those words to you?"

"Yes, Robin used those exact words during one of our talks about the future." Lucina replied. "And I've taken those words to heart."

"There is wisdom in those words, wisdom I wasn't yet ready to hear." Gerome said calmly. "Do you truly think we can change our fate?"

"With Father and Robin supporting me, and I supporting them in turn I have no doubt we will succeed." Lucina said confidently. "It truly is when we all work together that we can change things. Together, we are stronger than the sum of our parts."

"…Your words inspire me yet again." Gerome said as the smallest hint of a smile showing upon his mouth. "Perhaps I should speak to the others more often, and learn the lessons you and Robin are trying to teach me."

"I would be proud to see you open up to other people." Lucina said happily. "And I would not the only one."

"Yes. My life of solitude ends now." Gerome said. "And for that I must go and have a talk to Laurent about meeting the other troops. Farewell."

Gerome walked away and quickly sought out Laurent. In his mind he swore to renew his loyalty to Lucina and the cause she championed as well as making the effort to close the distance he had put between himself and his parents no matter how long it took.

* * *

**A/N: the idea for this fic came about while I was filling my support log. Gerome was married to Morgan and Lucina was her mother. And when Gerome said to Robin that bonds across the chasm of time was impossible I thought 'you're married to Lucina's future daughter you little shit'. But that made me wonder how Gerome would react to Lucina changing history so much that she creates a new timeline that Morgan comes from. I feel that he wouldn't take the news very well.**

**And I have a very strong headcannon that a Frederick!Gerome would on some level pick up his father's knightly traits, and treat Lucina as a liege like Frederick treats Chrom (without being as overbearing of course). I get the feeling that Gerome is very loyal towards Lucina, even with them getting married. So this is my attempt of showing off a Gerome who is very angry with Lucina, but still wishes to remain loyal to her despite her violating his prime directive. Let me know what you think of this, and how you would see such a confrontation happen.**


End file.
